mysimsfanongamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Mason
Sam Mason was the male tribute from District 7 in mysims 103rd Hunger Games Background Biography Reaping Sam Mason is the son of Johanna Mason, and before he heads off to the reaping, Johanna is teaching him different tricks with an axe. Because of his training, Sam is essentially a career. Sam goes to the reaping and when Aurora Wilde's name is called, Sam feels really bad for her because she is only 12 and she looks incredibly scared. Sam's name is called and he isn't really sure weather to be scared or confident because of his training. Chariot When Aurora Wilde and Sam participated in the chariot rides, Sam wore a green suit with brown tie, his hair was slicked back with green stripe, black trousers and shoes. The audience seemed to like this design a lot, mostly because the were not trees. Sam and Aurora were fairly confident in their outfits and managed to come in 3rd in capitol favoritism. Interview Games Sam runs into the bloodbath in order to get a few supplies. He grabs an axe and goes to grab a green pack. Ashley Barnston Is after the pack too, so Sam swings an axe at him and Ashley's cannon goes off. Aurora Wilde and Sam, the district 7 pair, form an alliance with Tim de Winter and Michelle Volts, the pair from district 3. The 3/7 alliance heads off to make camp by the waterfall. Tim and Aurora are both wounded, but they have ample supplies and their favorite weapons. They sleep in the bushes that night in order to conceal themselves. Aurora goes eploreing the waterfall and find that the water heals the gash in her arm. She also discovers a hidden cave and rushes to tell Sam and the others. Tim hatches a plan to go after the careers. Tim convinces Aurora who convinces Sam, and they head off. There is a huge battle that follows, in which Sam kills Matt Coupe. In The 3/7 alliance, each member has miraculously managed to kill a career(Michelle- Emily Hatches, Aurora- Ore "Snake" Cole, Tim- Derek Trike). Unfortunately, Michelle was killed by Zara Lancaster. Mourning the loss of Michelle even though they had a great victory, Tim, Aurora and Sam go back to their cave. The alliance takes safety in the cave and is very comfortable for a day. Now it is Day 6, and only 5 people are left, Tim, Sam, Aurora, Thalia Combe and Zara Lancaster. Sam dies tragically in this final battle, in second place to his district partner, Aurora. (See death) Death The final battle comenses when Zara sends an arrow into Tim's temple. Aurora and Sam, greatly angered by this, both throw their weapons at Zara, and both make their mark. Thalia, wanting to avenge Zara's death, Stabs Sam and is about to stab Aurora in the chest, but Aurora stabs Thalia. Sam is still a little alive so he tells Aurora, the victor, to tell his mom he tried his best. Sam dies shortly afterwards. Kills 1) Ashley Barnston is killed by Sam while fighting over a pack in the bloodbath. 2) Matt Coupe was killed by Sam at the start of the battle between the 3/7 alliance and the careers. 3) Zara Lancaster was simultainiously killed by Sam and Aurora Wilde at the final battle on day 6. Trivia Sam scored the same training score as his district, a seven. Category:Male Category:District 7 Category:Deceased Category:Tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games Category:14 Year Olds